You can't prank newspeople
First episode posted on 1/1/13. That's all. Plot The Very first episode of Peter 14 Snypoises Our scene goes to a weatherstation. or more else called a newsbuilding by several people able to get confused over the very defintion. The scene goes to a blank,dark computer screen that is soon overwelmed with words. “We are here to share a very special cocolate mug with your very own special--” The Weather man’s voice began to strain. “PETER MCINKINSON!!!” A boy, yep, is the one our story shall primnarly revovle around. He is fourteen years old. Got 14 reasons why he hates life itself. he’s a prankster. Peter Mcinkinson snatched his gaze away from the black screen muttering choice words under his breath. the boy’s neon green eyes does not stand out from his blazing red hair. Not blonde. Not brown. Not black. Just fire-red. “Great,” he grumbled. “He just broke the fun!” Shuffled footsteps headed his way. He is supposed to be going to school. Est Central in a little town called Holland. Not the country 'Holland'. A Holland in Arkansal.But Peter or more commonly known as Petrie and Petro (Petroninus nickname). The boy leaped out the window. “PEETTEEEERRRRRRR!!!!” Came the Weatherman’s shout. “I SWEAR LIFE IS GOING TO CATCH UP WITH YOU SOMEDAY!” As he shook his fist out the window towards the fleeing boy. Peter laughed and grabbed his knapsack. “hahahaha. Wasting time on them does not get old!” He said aloud. He dashed to the bus stop. Nobody is there. the wind carried a single leaf through the air. He had missed his bus. “Woohoooooooooo!” The boy cheered, running to his house. “I MISSED THE GODDARN BUS WOOOOHOOOOOOO! NO SCHOOL FOR ME BABE!!!1!!! A woman in her late thirties got in the boys way before he could go upstairs. Her hands lock onto her hip. Her eyes switched into a glare. A meaningfully disaproving glare. “Petro.You are supposed to be attending school.” Peter has guts to say what he has in mind. “I missed the bus. So your argument invalid.” He mockingly replied.His little sister Brizzie came in sucking her thumb while holding a light gray teddy bear in her little arms as she wore a princess dresss. “Invalid Invalleeddd.” She starts walking around the room repeating the word. “Peter, I will drive you to school--” “I hate school! I don’t freaking give a syrup crap about it!” “Then you are grounded for FOUR weeks!” Peter’s eyes became a bright red. It wasn’t fair. Not fair to him. he should be grounded for ATLEAST a week. What gives a parent to ground a child for a longer state of time? Most of Peter’s friends got one to two weeks. But his parents treated him otherwise. “I HATE YOU.” Peter stormed up stairs past his mother. “YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE I AM...SOMETHING ELSE!” He’s right about that. Right on the dot. His dad,Buzz Mickinson, always had been wary of his son being near crystal or diamond based objects. He rejected any kind of Diamond ring or necklace for his son to wear. Even if it is part of a costume. His mother, Mrs Aubry Mickinson, watched Peter carefully when they were visiting monuments or muesuems for the weekend. She denied him to go skating,hiking, and other outdoor activities. She fretted over him going to a lab for a fieldtrip. Peter takes several suitcases out from the closet. He knew it is going to take awhile until the packing is done. “I am going to run away. I am never coming back.ever.” He vowed to himeslf and started the packing. Several hours passed and daylight turned into night. Peter had finally decided on taking his knapsack that had been packed instead of the other lugages. most of the things he wanted to bag were too big and crammy to put in. Thump thump went footsteps coming to his door. “Bye, bye.” The boy said, taking the knapsack filled by clothes and what else he needed to survive on the road. Peter jumped through the window. He landed on both feet safely. “I knew athletics were useful!” He ran blindly straight.The sky above him have electric blue and yellow spirals twisting from inbetween cloud-like shapes. Rain fell to onto the boy. His eyes could deternine the shapes of tree’s through light somewhat peaking by a moon. Then suddenly. He felt pain coming from his back.In the woods. Peter fell to his knee’s. “What is this pain coming from?” The boy said to himself, while his eyes winced. He looks to his hands that are bright illuminating in a bright, crystal blue shine. “WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” Peter’s hands enlarged as his skin peeled off. His back hurt tremendously. He dug his growing fingers into the ground. BAZZZOOM! Lighting struck the ground. Nicking his face slowly hardening into a sea blue surface. He became a tall, humaniod like figure entirely made from some kinda material unknown to the human world—but not the alien world—and himself. The figure stoood up. Right at the exact moment in time when a electrical strike struck a computer and his back as well. The compounds bringing his hardened crystal-like body to life released hardcore material back into the sky. A swirling circle with yellow like flames flowing out from the center that is alive through blueness rotating around like a wheel. The flickering flames sent a electromagnetic field simjilar that of a Alien Suarcer or Beam from Star Trek revealing it’s extra for teleporation. The figure is thrown away into the shade of a olden tree. The tree shook. It let some brances fall ontop. The figure’s neon green eyes opened to see a remarkable scene. This scene can not be almost described. Only compared to brother Bear where the animal spirits circled him. The new chriustmas movie with Santa claus and everyone (Including The sandy boy) with whooshes coming from side to side. A unrecognizeable,screenching roar revered from the spinning twister. Inside...The figure could lumps of impossibly yellow-white shapes taking formatiion in different areas.His back i burning hard. his remaining clothing is gone. Except for a cell phone. The first instinct for him is to call the news reporters whather than the police. The twister became enveloped into whitteness. then it became a blinding white fliwing the entire forest similar to a action scene. Once it was gone. The figure unsheilded his eyes. “OH SNAP. PEOPLE ARE HURT!!!” came a high pitched rockish voice from the tall figure. He took out a still working cell phone and called the news reporters. “HEY YOU GUYS. SOMETHING JUST HAPPEN AND I DUNNO WHAT HAPPENED--WAAAIT WHY IS MY VOICE SO HIGH? OH NEVERMIND, JUST COME TO EST CENTRAL’S FORESTTTT STRAIGH AWAY!” The person on the other line is startled. though this person gave directions to the driver since she is the newsreporter. “Calm down. who are you? How did you discover about this ocurrence? This never really happens.” The fidgeting being freezed. “I am uh...Peter Mickinson. The boy who wrote what the man said before school started.” He replied. “Just get here...ASAP!” He shut off the phone. We fastforward towards a wide screen television. it flickerd from channel to channel until it lands on Channel eight or six. “''There has been a explosion of some sort at the woods...Wait, we just got the news it could have been an Airplane! No...It’s been implied to be an unnatural occurneces. yes!” Then,the weather man on the televison said. “YOU HEARD US!”'' Boots struck the wetty dark black soil. Two double jointed legs being completely dirty hoisted themself up. “SCIENCE FICTION JUST HAPPENED!” The News crew had to take the man, Bob Skyperson off the air because he was acting way too insane. The viewers can distinctively hear “Petro has really taken on a toll on this man. He needs time off.” The lady at the desk shuffled the papers. “Sorry for the interuption. We have a news crew headed straight to the source of-the-so -called-exploision.” Trivia -This makes the debut of several characters. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Peter 14 Category:Speedywoman